1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a disk brake, and more particularly to a disk brake for a bicycle.
2. Description of Related Art
With reference to FIG. 7, a conventional disk brake for a bicycle includes a disk (50) rotatably mounted on the bicycle and a body (60) mounted on the bicycle and corresponding to the disk (50). The body (60) has a first side (not numbered) and a second side (not numbered) and includes an arm (63) extending from the first side of the body (60). A lever (64) has a free end (not numbered) and an attached end (not numbered). The attached end is pivotally mounted on the first side of the body (60). A brake cable (65) with two ends (not numbered) is used to actuate the brake. One end (not shown) is attached to a brake handle (not shown), and the other end (not numbered) extends through the arm (63) and is secured on the free end of the lever (64) such that the brake cable (65) pulls the lever (64) when the brake handle is squeezed.
With reference to FIGS. 8, 9 and 10, a slot (62) is defined in the body (60) near the second side of the body (60). The first side and the second side of the body (60) are opposite to each other. The slot (62) includes two opposite sides each having a groove (621) defined to correspond to the other. Two brake pads (70) respectively mounted on a corresponding one of the two opposite sides of the slot (62) by means of the slot (62) and connected to a driving device (not shown) mounted in the body (60). Each brake pad (70) includes a metal bracket (71) abutting the body (60) and has an ear (72) extending from the metal bracket (71). The ear (72) is mounted in the groove (621) to hold the brake pad (70) in place during braking. The lever (64) is securely connected to the driving device by a bolt (641) and drives the driving device. The driving device presses the two brake pads (70) to squeeze the disk (50) to brake the bicycle when the brake cable (65).
However, the width of the slot (62) is limited because it must be wide enough to install the brake pads (70). The brake pads (70) will detach from the driving device due to the reactive force from the disk (50) when the brake pads (70) are worn and the gap between the disk (70) and the brake pads (70) is greater than the depth of the groove (621). Furthermore, the bolt (641) extends through the lever (64) from an outer periphery of the lever (64) so that the head of the bolt (641) will spoil the appearance of the disk brake.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the disadvantages of the conventional disk brake for a bicycle.
The main objective of the present invention is to provide an improved disk brake for a bicycle.
To achieve the objective, the disk brake for a bicycle in accordance with the present invention comprises a, body having a first portion with a first passage defined in the first portion and a second portion with a second passage defined to correspond to the first passage. A first slot is defined in the body and communicates with the first passage and the second passage. A second slot is defined in an outer periphery of the body and communicates with the first slot. A locking notch is defined in the outer periphery of the body and communicates with the first slot near the second slot. A driving device is partially mounted in the body. Two brake pads are mounted in the first slot and held in place by the driving device. Each brake pad includes an ear extending radially outward and engaged with the locking groove to prevent the brake pad from rotating during braking.
Further benefits and advantages of the present invention will become apparent after a careful reading of the detailed description with appropriate reference to the accompanying drawings.